


Broken Glass

by teleen



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teleen/pseuds/teleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were days when Ianto felt as though he'd swallowed broken glass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Glass

There were days when Ianto felt as though he’d swallowed broken glass.  There were days when the pain was so great that he felt that there’d never been a time when he wasn’t like this and that they would never be a time when he wouldn’t be.

Those days, Jack would find him.  Those days, Jack would tell him without words that he understood what it was like to feel pain like his and strangely, probably because Jack never spoke the words aloud, Ianto believed him.

There were days when Ianto felt as though he’d swallowed broken glass, but it didn’t matter because when Jack held him close, the feeling left him as quickly as it had come.


End file.
